The present disclosure is directed to a valve for an ostomy pouch. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a valve, for draining liquid waste or bodily fluids, for example, from a urostomy pouch.
A urostomy appliance or pouch is a medical device that provides a means for the collection of liquid waste formed via an opening into the urinary system that is diverted externally of the body through a stoma.
The waste collected in the pouch may be retained in the pouch, for example, during the daytime, so that the user can discharge or empty the pouch at a convenient time and location. The waste can also be routed out of the pouch, for example, during the evening, directly to a remote collection container (e.g., to a leg bag, a night drainage collector, or a bedside drainage collector.)
To provide the retention or routing function, a valve is disposed at the bottom or discharge end of the pouch. A typical valve is a plastic ball-cock or pet-cock type valve that includes a fixed body and a rotating cylindrical valve stem. An opening in the valve body provides fluid communication from the pouch into a circumferentially disposed section of the body on a side of the stem. The stem includes an opening that extends circumferentially about a portion of the stem that is open to a central opening in the stem. In this manner the stem is rotated 180 degrees between an open position, in which the body opening and stem opening are aligned and a closed position, in which the body opening and the stem opening are not in alignment. For example, US patent application publication number US 2012/0130329, which is commonly assigned with the present application and incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a valve for ostomy applications.
Users of a urostomy pouches may be ill and weak, especially shortly after undergoing urostomy surgery. As such, it is crucial to provide a valve that can be rotated easily between the open and closed positions. One known method of facilitating valve rotation is application of a lubricant, such as silicone oil, directly onto a valve stem and/or valve body to reduce friction therebetween.
Although, such topical application of silicone oil can provide a sufficiently low torque initially, after an extended period of time in storage, silicone oil has a tendency for flowing away from where it is needed and leaving “dry spots” in some contact areas between the valve stem and valve body. This can significantly increase the torque required to rotate the valve and cause undesirable valve sticking. For example, the torque of a valve topically lubricated with silicone oil can increase from about 1 in·lbs to greater than about 3 in·lbs after one month shelf time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved valve for a urostomy pouch that can provide a sufficiently low initial torque, which can be maintained after an extended storage and throughout the life of the valve.